Shit the Voice Actors Say
by Trisforce
Summary: One-Shots of the brilliance of the minds of J. Michael Tatum and Brina Palencia. Slight language as in title, excluding implied sexual talk. Sebastian/Ciel. Contains yaoi and fluff. ((Also, no specific setting. Erm, could be after season 2, could be during season 1... I don't know.)) [officially completed] ((If somebody tells me the lines for Sebastian's proposal I'll do it (: ))
1. Sebastian's Question

My first attempt at a Black Butler AKA Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. All one-shots based off of the Voice Actors of Sebastian and Ciel of course!~ So, enjoy, and I always love reviews, although I'm too shy to reply to them. I'll give a shout-out most likely. Contains yaoi and soon-to-be fluff and stuff. PM me if I forget a great quote from one of the VAs, I'm not quite finished. This is the only one so far. I do them on the order of how I see SebaCiel's relationship so...

* * *

"Ciel, do you like it rough?"

His question shocked me. Did Sebastian _really _just ask that? He's still staring at me, but I don't look away. I know my mouth is hanging open, and the dullness in my neck isn't helping me cooperate with his body. Sure, he _is _my boyfriend, but a question like that…?

"Master?" He asks, sucking on my bottom lip. I mewl, and he continues the make-out session we were having before he asked about my sexual pleasures. I gasp onto his tie, undoing it in the process, accidentally. Then my hands find the way to his shirt-

"You never answered me," He states blankly, taking off his jacket. He goes back to sucking and biting on my neck, sending electrical shockwaves up my body. I feel a blast of cold air, and I realize everything on my torso has been removed.

Okay, so this wouldn't be the _first _time Sebastian's asked a question like that. Whenever we start this he asks something, but usually it's more to what he wants and he's asking if I'll allow it. And let me say, it's never rough… hmm…

"Do-do that again, Sebastian," I mumble as I feel him smirk at my ear.

"What, this?" Sebastian remarks as he bites my ear again, tugging it.

"M-maybe we should lie down," I suggest, and he walks to the bed, laying our bodies down on it.

"Mmmn~ Ciel, don't you undress me that quickly, I'll get the wrong idea." He smirks, kissing my chin.

"That's the plan." I say, giggling. "Now, show me a good time, you hell of a fucker."

"I will," He says in monotone, using his left hand to hold himself up and look at my face. "After you answer me."

"Se-sebastian! Don't you make demands like th-"

Sebastian pouted, raising his eyebrows. "Please, Master?"

I hesitate, crossing my arms, and I was 100% positive I was blushing.

Sebastian then leans down into my ear and whispers seductively, "I've always wanted to bang you senseless, Lord. So please oblige. I won't hurt you, I promise." And he sets a light kiss on my collarbone, then makes his way to the corner of my lips. "Please, Ciel?"

I snap my lips shut and nod softly. "…Yes." I finish taking off his shirt, and he smiles wildly.

"I've got to tease you a bit." Sebastian mumbles, rubbing my pants.

"Ah~ Sebastian…" I muse, feeling him touch me through my two layers of clothes. Fuck, that's so pleasuring.

He slips off my pants and my underwear and smirks. "You're so adorable, Young Master."

I lightly kick him. "If by adorable you mean sexy."

He places a light kiss on me, and my spine tingles, and I start sweating. Of course. He then sticks his tongue out just lightly, poking me with saliva.

"A-are you done?" I stammer, because I know he's just teasing me.

He rolls off of me, to my left. "You've got to make me lubricated before anything rough happens."

"You're such a controlling butler, Sebastian." I lightly giggle, breathing on him.

"Nah, nah, nah~" He muses, sitting up, backing against the headboard and taking me with him. "You're the one who said you liked it rough, Ciel." His voice dropped low, making me shiver even more.

"About that-" I start, but he interrupts.

"I'm attempting to play nice, Master. You're not giving me much of a choice, so I'm trying to improvise. So, either that or I'll go in dry."

I ponder that for a moment, after all, how is it rough if he's wet? It wouldn't be. I turn around and shake my ass in his face, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Sebastian growls, and I hear him unzipping his pants, and he takes his underwear off of him and places it on my back.

"Done?" I muse, feeling my demon boyfriend slap my ass un-nicely.

"Oh yes Sebastian, that's polite." I smirk, craning my neck to look at him. I saw him eyeing me, and I giggled. I then tap my hands on my butt. "Awh, is Sebastian embarrassed? We've done this quite a few times, I'm sure- SEBASTIAN!" I squeal as I feel him enter me roughly, making me off balance and I drop my cheek on my pillow.

"You should learn to control your mouth of yours, Lord, or else I'll fill it for you. I'm a _naughty_ demon butler." Sebastian moaned, gripping my hips. I could feel his pace through and through. Usually it was somewhat nice, but I could tell he was being very violent and fast, making me groan suddenly. I could tell he was working hard to pleasure me.

"Damn it, Ciel, so still. I'll have to punish you." Sebastian sneered, hitting my prostate.

"S-Sebastian! Don't-" I weep and scream. "Don't stop it, you."

Sebastian growled, using his free hand, violently shifting it up and down my shaft. I feel a surge of pleasure though me, and everywhere, really. My heart is beating like I'm going to die, right here, right now, my erection is pointing higher than it's ever been, and with Sebastian's hands- oh, _damn_ those hands. He can use them flawlessly, even better than his mouth. He uses his mouth pretty fucking great also, always teasing me. And then with Sebastian _in _me, throwing and shifting his dick around, in and out.

Each time he leaves my presence, I weeper. "Baby,"

He enters me, moaning. "Arouse me, my Master. Tell me your dirty fantasies, and make them detailed. I'll do the same to you, and then I'll tease you, you'll tease me. Then you'll compliment me." Sebastian says softly, using his hand to brush back my hair. "If you'd much prefer, change your position." It was more of a question than a statement, and I sigh.

"Fine, anything you want, baby." I smirk, shifting my knees.

"I didn't tell you to move yet, pet." He returns my smirk, I could just _feel _it. He exits me, and I whimper again. I could then feel his hands gripping in-between my ass, the way I _know _I like it. He smacks me, making a very red mark appear in me and a shiver of pleasure pierce through the small of my back, and I raise my hips.

"Smack me again like that, you bad-boy."

Really, those names were in inside joke. We had a whole night doing random things. Hair-gel, makeup, names, positions, drinks, food… That night went on forever.

Sebastian giggled, ribbing the crack of my ass with his ring finger. I only hoped he wasn't inserting that one, I had bought a rind from the jeweler a few nights ago and it only fit on his left hand's ring finger. I heard a saliva-soaked smack, and it took a few second for me to realize that was Sebastian's lips…lathering his…_no._

Sebastian bent down and licked my ass crack.

"S-sebastian?" I stammer, almost falling onto the mattress out of surprise.

"Please calm yourself, I assure you it will be pleasuring," Sebastian said as he stuck his tongue in my already tight hole. Sebastian had a large tongue, that much was true. And I _knew _he could use it, that was true. He shifted his bodyweight, and stuck his tongue deeper in me.

"That-that feels so great, baby. I like it, please don't stop." I choke out, moaning and gasping.

Sebastian was making more lewd noises that _I _was, and that turned me on so damn much.

"Make more mewls like that Sebastian, it makes me feel special." I say, blushing.

"You _are _special, you're _mine, _you brat." Sebastian giggled before returning to his duty.

I'll admit, his lathered tongue in my asshole is very unique and weird, but it's definitely pleasuring, feeling the wet muscle hit my walls when it's only been his nimble fingers or his beautiful cock. I was seriously about to cum, and we hadn't done anything completely wild yet.

"T-turn over," he rasps, and I do, and he crawls over my body, looking into my eyes.

"Got any fantasies worth my time, Phantomhive?" He smirks, placing a light kiss on my lips. He tastes alkaline… but still Sebastian, none of the less.

"I dreamt you fucked me in a field, against a willow tree. Grell watched. Mey-Rin watched. Let's just say envy, disappointment, and arousal flooded the field." I smirk, wrapping my hands on his shoulder-blades. "Anything worth my thoughts?" I ask, biting his bottom lip.

"I had a dream that you were in plum thigh-highed Cat tights, four cat tails, and ears to match. Iplan to do everything in that dream to toy you _tonight, _Ciel." He smirks, kissing my jawline.

"I want to scream your name." I start.

"I want you to make me of another world,"

"I _want _you to take me to the other world,"

"I want to take all the innocence left in that puny body of yours to bliss and a memory,"

"I want to hump you so much your big, beautiful cock falls off,"

"I want to suck your dick off, first your head, then your shaft, then your balls, one by one, my Lord."

I giggle. "That's your plan, isn't it?" I knew it.

"Course." Sebastian said.

"I love it when you don't say full sentences to me, you hell of a butler." I blush.

"I love it when you get hard from a simple question."

"I _love _it when you bite me,"

"I _love _it when you top me, although not tonight."

"…so, shall you go?" I ask, biting his neck.

"…I assume. I'll get the chocolate cake later."


	2. Sebastian's 11th Tuesday

"No, no Officer, I'm not drunk! I only had one drink...like five times!

I'm perfectly all right. P-perfectly. Yes, yes, yes. My-what was the word-Lor-Lord!

Yes, yes my lord. Yes my lord. You know, you're a brat. You're a brat, but, But! It must be said...I love you."

I raised an eyebrow at my demon boyfriend laying on my bed. It was the 11th Tuesday again, now wasn't it? Usually he sticks with _one _drink, of one kind. Five? What the hell did he drink, Catnip Tequila? Nah, I know him. He saves that for 'special' days. It's not wine, it's not beer, it's not rum…liquor. It _has _to be.

"Sebastian?" I start, looking at how _wasted _he was. His jacket was off, and his tie was attempting to stay on, and his shirt was all wrinkled and all of the buttons were in the wrong holes. His hair was everywhere, and his eyes were bloodshot, so literally, they glowed fucking _red, _even more-so than usual in this darkness.

"Yes, Lord, Lord. Come kiss me n-now." Sebastian stammered, crawling on my bed with his elbows and his knees. "Come here you little brat and kiss me. Kiss me."

I sigh, sitting on the bed next to him. "It's Tuesday." I say, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

"Lord, you should really try this, it's amazing, amazing." He says, kissing my jawline.

I push him back. "No, Sebastian." I say, when he pouts.

"Call me Sebby!" He yells, falling backwards and throwing his long arms in the air.

I sigh again, bring my hand up to my nose. "Sebby-"

"Lord kiss me." He says, kissing my cheek.

I blush. "You know you really are the sexual drunk." I whisper, looking into his eyes disappointedly.

He cups my cheek. "I love you."

I look at him and kiss him as he wishes, lightly, and he pulls back and starts giggling. "Lie down next to me, Lord."

I do as he wishes, hitting my head on a pillow. "Kiss me again Lord, you taste like pomegranates and candy." He was right; I did just eat some candy. I tend to have a not-so-secretive sweet tooth. I kiss him again, this time he lets me play tonsil hockey with him, and I find the dominance.

…That's odd. Usually he lets me lose and he tops me. There's always exceptions, just never when he's tipsy.

"Sit on me, Lord." Sebastian says, giggling, guiding me on top of him.

"As you wish, baby." I smirk, leaning down to kiss his sweaty nose. He smells so drunk, a mixture of coconut and apples. That's how he tastes, too.

"I don't want you to submit, but I don't want you to rule me either, Lord." His expression turned defiant a bit. He has a way of taking 'Lord' too far.

"Well, I don't want to have sex with a drunk man," I start. I really didn't.

"I didn't say that, Lord." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. He always has a way of surprising me when he's drunk.

"I want you to tease me without using your hands, or removing actual clothing." He says, smirking. I notice he had the bottle of liquor on the bed-table next to us, and he takes a swig to it. "I also want you to actually _drink. _You're such a young boy, you need to be corrupted." He hands me the bottle, and I wince. "Come on now, my Lord."

I take it, and chug what's left of it.

I get up and run to the corner, vomiting. That's just _wonderful. _I feel the numbness hit my head, and I can't think straight. I glace at the puke below me. It's yellow and full of bile. Wonderful. I get up from my kneeling and walk over to my bed, sweating. I forgot Sebastian was there.

"I see you don't like 176 proof," he states.

After a few moments of moaning, I lash out at him. "YOU MADE ME DRINK THAT!"

"I didn't say take it all in, my Lord. _You _can't handle your alcohol."

_"You _can't handle your alcohol, you ass!" I say, smacking him in the face.

He winces. "Yeah, I'm drunk, but I didn't figure-"

"You didn't _figure _I would vomit so you have to clean up the mess." I say. I feel an odd taste of strawberries. How'd that happen?

"Kiss me," he leans up and kisses me, exploring my mouth. He doesn't taste like coconut anymore, but more of the faint apple from earlier. He leans up, guiding my body down. "I see you drank the strawberry portion, you brat." He eases himself onto me.

I could tell I was half-drunk. Maybe all the way. But I didn't care. Sebastian's touching me, guiding my failure of me buckling my nightshirt up me.

"No, without your hands." I say, and he giggles.

"What's that you say about no hands? Oh you nasty Lord," He smirks, taking my gown off with his teeth. I sliver my arms out of it.

"Don't remove your clothes, Sebastian." I demand, spreading my legs lightly. He kisses my neck, nibbling on the soft surface there, sending shockwaves everywhere. Goddammit, I'm blasted. We're blasted.

This is going to have major repercussions later, the next 11th Tuesday. Maybe it will become a _thing _for us, like out bunny and cat outfits.

He leans down to mess with my hard nipples, and I gasp. I love it when he does that.

"If I give you a treat now, Lord, you're going to pay me back." I could tell he was gaining sobriety some-what.

I sigh. "Fine. _Next _11th Tuesday."

He giggles again, licking my chest.

"S-Sebastian." I stammer, gasping.

"Shh…be as silent as possible or I'm going to go until the only thing I'm drunk off of is your erection." He smirks, taking me in his mouth.

I feel his tongue swirl around me, and I suppress a moan, biting my lip. I want him, but he's going to punish me if I squeal, and he knows I _really _want to. He's very talented with his tongue, and he knows how to use it against me.

_I don't want you to submit, but I don't want to rule me either, Lord._

Can I talk? That thought pondered my question more, but I'm afraid that if I speak I'll groan.

"You taste better than any liquor I've ever had," Sebastian mumbled with a long agonizing lick up me.

"T-take me, you hell of a fucker," I state, shifting my hips upward, and he bites me.

"Do that again Lord, and I'll have to punish you. I like punishing you. Do you? Yes? Yes." Sebastian grinned, sucking me off again. I could feel his tongue focusing on my shaft, but the sucking focusing on my head. Fuck, that's pleasuring. Thank me for telling him no hands, or else he'd be rubbing me and not only would I not be able to hold in a gasp, I'd be begging for mercy. Sebastian knows this. He knows he'd get payback, also. But it's much harder to make him plead, although I've done it before.

"You're a very special brat to me you know, my Lord. I'd love for you to take me on the next 11th Tuesday, I'll make you know your limits on intoxicating beverages by then." He says weakly before taking me back in violently. I shiver. Why does he always have to do that? I close my eyes and grab his messy hair that's tickling myself. It's so damn frustrating not to scream with Sebastian being Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian," I start, trying to be as monotone as possible.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asks, looking up. His eyes were more of a pink now.

"Can I scream now?"

"No." I get in a firm reply, him smiling. "But you can demand."

"F-faster." I say, and he raises an eyebrow.

"You're _trying _to be silent, Lord. Not the best idea. I prefer to take you nice and sweetly." Hypocrite. What the hell did he just do? Blow me

roughly. But before he was being quite slow.

"Fine, fine." I say, frowning.

"You know Lord, I want a drink. Would you please fetch me one?" He asks.

"Me? Do favors for you?"

His eye expression made me stop dead cold. I sigh. "Okay, Sebastian."

"It's Sebby," He says while I walk around.

I don't know what he wants. And then I _see _it.

Catnip Tequila.

Well I better get dressed up as a cat too, right?

I mean, what's the harm done? He's drunk. I'm drunk.

…But he's in my room. Fuck.

Oh well. Tequila's enough.

I walk back into the room, and Sebastian is laying on the ground, looking dead. Although he's not, I know.

"Sebastian?" I ask, attempting to pull him up.

He groans, and shakes his arm away. "Not now I'm sleeping."

"You told me to get you-"

"I said not _now." _He moans, turning over.

"Would you at least like to sleep on the bed?" I ask.

He shakes his head no.

"With me?" I say.

"Well if you insist." He gets up slowly and wraps me in his arms, laying us down on the bed.

I sigh. Next time the Catnip Tequila.

Next time.


	3. Ciel's Confession

"Sebastian, I love you more than words can say."

I glance at my demon boyfriend laying in the grass with me, holding my hand. His marked hand, with no gloves on. He had been rubbing my hand for quite a while now with his thumb, and I hadn't planned for those words to roll off of my tongue. He smirks and laughs slightly.

"I love you so, so much my heart could burst, Ciel." He smiles, looking at me now. Before we were glancing up at the blue sky. I love his chocolate red eyes, melting me each time he looks at me in an endearing way he was now.

I smile, and look back up at the sky. Sebastian tends to look beautiful in a sharp contrasted background to his eyes and outfit. I look back at him, and he was staring at our hands, still rubbing them. I loved the way his black suit contrasted to the blue of the sky, and how the bright green contrasted his red eyes.

"You know Ciel, one day we'll have to speak up to the world we're together." He says, not bothering to look up from our hands.

"But I want to have this moment now, forever and ever, Sebastian." I smile weakly.

He giggles. "Always, my Young Lord."

We both look up at the sky simultaneously.

I point that the sky. "That's a bunny,"

"That's a cat, Ciel."

I scoff, smirking. "You think everything is a cat, Sebastian."

"That's true." He smirks. "That's indefinitely a feline, though."

"Sure. Look at the long ears. It's a bunny."

"Look at the long tail. It's a cat."

I chuckle. "Maybe it's a bunnycat."

He giggles. "Lovely. Just like us."

"Right? You're adorable when you're a bunny." I smile, crawling over him. I kiss him on the corner of the space where his nose hits his lips. I feel him smile, and I kiss his lower lip. He tastes like cherries and whipped cream, and I'm sure I do too, that was my snack that I shared with him.

He wraps his arms under my arms, his hands hitting my shoulder-blades. I smile and kiss him deeper, and he parts his mouth, and I enter his mouth, our tongues lightly brushing against each other. I like how our tongues hit a constant time, slow, but empowering.

He moans in my mouth, and I lean to the left, making him top over me. I feel him smile through the kiss, and he leans on his elbows, kissing me deeper. I gasp in his mouth, and he toys with my hair, pushing it all backwards. When we're by ourselves like this I don't bother to wear my eye-patch, and he doesn't wear his gloves.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

He leans to the left, and I top him now. I kiss his neck, and he moans softly. I peel his collar back some space, and nibble on his collar-line, making red circles form under his perfect, pale, transparent skin. I always thought it was because of all of the black and red, but it wasn't; his skin is truly pale and beautiful. Especially now that the red formed, me marking him. Dominance. I grab his hand and kiss the contract seal there. He smiles, and leans in to kiss my eyelid. I blush.

"I adore your blush, Young Master." He then blushes.

"And I adore _your _blush, Sebastian." I say, kissing his jawline.

He then wraps me in a tight embrace. "I could live here forever." I say.

He picks me up and sits against a tree. A willow tree. Like in my dream.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and neck. I kiss the corner of his jaw, pushing back some hair there. He wraps his hands on my waist, guiding me to face him and spread my legs while sitting on his knees. I sigh, and take my hands and push my thumbs against the corner of his jawline, inducing a bit of pain there. Sebastian submits and opens his mouth slightly. I kiss him again, and he lets my win our wet muscle war. Of course.

"Maybe we should go back, Master."

I sigh. "Okay. You can make love to me then."

"Of course, _Young Master." _His voice dropped a few octaves into a low, sexual tone, making me smile sideways.

I lean down and pick up a black rose and set it in his hair. He blushes again.

He then picks me up and walks back home.

* * *

Note: Awh fluff. One more chapter to go! I've been in the mood for _Kuroshitsuji_ lately so I'm going to have an actual multi-chapter fic set after season 2. Huehuehue. Also, after I post my next chapter, my fic will be considered 'Complete' but if you PM me with another quote, I'll do it, but you have to specify the quote and tell me who says it. Love always, x.


	4. Ciel's Wanting

"Sebastian. I've never told you this before, but, I want to have your babies."

Sebastian leans up from the bed, raising an eyebrow at me. Hell, I'm embarrassed. It's time to get up, anyways, but I didn't actually expect those words to fall out of my mouth.

"Does Ciel need a little tutoring on the human anatomy?"

I will admit, I know close to _nothing _about my body, or a female's. I know Sebastian can make me feel amazing, but I don't know what's what and names. Although with Sebastian teaching me…that'd get heated…in an _awkward _way.

…Imagine him having a [female] skeleton going "These are where the ovaries go, Ciel." Then him lightly smacking me for falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, what was the question, Sebastian?" I ask, un-clouding my head. I'm always a little drowsy early in the morning, especially this early.

Sebastian sighs, messing with his hair, blowing it out of his face. He then wipes his chin. "What am I going to do with you, Phantomhive?" He questions lightly, and I couldn't tell if it was an innuendo or not. "Ugh," he moans. "I need to shave."

I guide my hand to his face, feeling the sharp stubble there. "Yeah, you do. Personal hygiene, much?" I mutter.

"Says the guy who makes me bathe him," Sebastian smirks, batting my hand away.

"Wow, complain much?" I mutter, frowning.

He crawls over me, pinning me to the bed. "Not at all, Master. Now what was it about having my children?" He smirks, biting my jaw.

"Don't make me repeat it, you know what I said," I protest, turning my head and crossing my arms.

"Now, now, don't tell me you _lied, _pet." Sebastian said, licking my neck.

"M-I-meow." Meow? Did I _really _just _meow _in Sebastian's face?!

Sebastian giggled, tangled hair looming over my face, tickling my nose. I haven't and won't ever tell him this, but he's most beautiful when he lets his flaws show, this for example. I can see his facial hair growing out, and I ponder that for a moment. I sleep with a _man. _I love him, and I know he loves me, though.

"You know Ciel, I will always love you, and your somewhat innocent mind." Sebastian giggled again, kissing my jaw. "And your feline-ness."

I didn't know how to respond. "Meow?"

Sebastian wiggled his nose and raised his eyebrow. "Don't tempt me, pet."

"Don't be sexy, baby." I smile, licking my lips.

Sebastian licked his lips slowly in response. "Don't do that."

"What?" I ask, licking my lips counter-clockwise.

He takes his left hand and pushes my hair back, uncovering my eyes.

"I love you," Sebastian said, kissing my temple.

"I love you too, Sebastian," I smile weakly.

"I love you more." I could tell the demon looming above me wasn't up for an argument.

"Yeah, I know you do." I say, smirking, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I wasn't always this way to Sebastian, regardless of love or not.

Sebastian bites my neck, pulling my nightshirt down a bit. His teeth feel odd in the morning. I feel his tongue creep up my neck, and I sigh loudly, pulling him closer to me, using my arms, feeling his chest against my shirt. He only wears his boxers to bed, plaid and red. He knows he looks adorably sexy in them, but I try to appreciate the moments we have when we're not having intercourse. Of course, those are memories, too.

"You taste to tantalizingly sweet in the morning, Master." Sebastian said, biting my jawline, and I notice my whole neck is red from Sebastian's mouth. Part of my skin has deep red circles, and my neck is numb. He must've known this. The dull sting on my bothers me quite a bit, but anything for Sebastian.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to pound me. The last time we had sex was a week ago, at least. I know Sebastian doesn't like that, and I can't say I do, either. But with all the time we haven't had sex, we've been hanging out at that beautiful willow tree field. It's really wonderful, glancing at the clouds with him…

I wrap my legs around Sebastian's pivoting hips, and sigh out of relief. I haven't done that in so long.

"Touch me, make me feel special." I say, smirking.

Sebastian lifts his head from my neck, and kisses me in-between my nose and my lips. "I think you mean make you feel like you want to have my children,"

I turn my head and remove my ankles from Sebastian's long, tender legs, but I don't close my legs. "Whatever," I deny, blowing the hair out of my face.

"My Ciel, you sound like Grell," Sebastian smirks, kissing my nose.

I blush, and he lifts a hand to cup my cheek, making me face him.

"I adore your blush, Young Master." Sebastian says, and then proceeding to kiss me gently.

Sebastian was the first to break the distance, and I could see his eyes glowing with lust.

"I want you, Ciel," He whispers, in honest and not in a low, over-sexed tone.

"I need you," I reply in monotone. I personally _adore _our little moments like this.

We smile weakly at each other, and he starts giggling.

"I can't believe I got you blasted," he says, smirking.

"I know, ass. I giggle when having an orgasm I get it." I'm not great with sexual banter, and I'm positive I pronounced 'orgasm' incorrectly.

"It was adorable,"

Was it? I was embarrassed as hell afterwards. No more Catnip Tequila! EVER.

I smile and kiss him deeply, and he lifts my head upwards to him, moaning in my mouth. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me. Glad he only wears underwear, although it covers the beauty that lurks beneath it.

"Do me, Sebas-" I start in a light tone, and I couldn't finish my sentence.

Sebastian giggled lightly at me not being able to finish. I tug at the hem of his boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. I smile and bite his ear.

"_I want to have your babies, Sebas-chan." _

I could see his eyes glow with lust, and I prepare. I have a way of taking him too far, and he _is _a demon, and demons…they've got tricks.

"Now Ciel," Sebastian starts, biting my neck sharply, just enough to produce pain, making me cringe slightly. "I told you not to tempt me, I actually could make you have my children."

I seriously doubted that.

Did I?

…No, I really didn't.

I lightly leaned up, pushing Sebastian upwards, and sat up and unbuttoned my nightshirt. It's still quite early, and I'm sure the early sun-

Yep. He's so pale in the light, it's beautiful. Especially the chocolate red to illuminate his manly figure. Plus he's naked, so he's especially pretty, only few have saw him naked.

…I can't think _that _exactly, but…

He sat a hand on my chest, feeling my erratic heartbeat in his palm. I like his cold temperature, and I'm sure it's making mine hotter.

"I love you," He says, kissing my cheek.

Damn, will he get on with it already?

"Floor."

I raise my eyebrows, thinking he was about to polish the floor or something. And _then _I got it.

I sigh and lay on the floor with my back to the cold surface. Does he want me to freeze? I was sweating, and now I'm a fucking popsicle.

He crawls over me, seductive smile wiping the grin off his face.

"You will plead,"

I gulp lightly. Fuck, I _fucking _knew starting the day of a full moon was bad with an innuendo.

"I want your children, baby," I say, smirking.

I seriously hoped he couldn't get me pregnant.

But he is a demon.

I ignore that thought and push it away, noticing Sebastian kneading his hand against my chest.

"I know this is silly, but I would love to get you in a sexy cat suit," Sebastian mumbled, smirking, against my nose.

…..what.

I've already done that!

Does he have more?!

…

He's Sebastian, of course he does…

* * *

Note: Sorry it took so long. I left it to where I will -possibly- write a part two. maybe. Shout-out reply-thangs:

promocat: Of course, Sebaciel is always sweet! x3

demonprincess13: Ciel [I] failed to mention Sebastian likes to use Ciel's favorite [chocolate cake] as a sex toy against him. Huehuehue. Sorry if that wasn't clear, I noticed it afterwards.

Confessions-of-an-Animeholic: You lucky little... cx I've actually never been present during any of these, I just have access to YouTube. I would love to go to a panel someday (too bad I haven't) :/

So yeah. I guess this is now 'completed', although I am seriously considering Sebastian's proposal, but I missed a line that he said, that's why I haven't done it really. Can't mess something up like that, right? :P


End file.
